Defintion Of Insanity
by Eva Hydra Dahl
Summary: Sam his brother Adam and friend Gabriel holiday on a Island not on the map, Sam is seperated in the worst possible way landing himself on the wrong side of a Civil War between Islanders and Criminals. Vaas is building an Emipire that isn't yet stable working along side his Father-figure Buck and the love of his life; An insane slave Dean Winchester. This Island is Crazy. Vaas/Dean


_The Definition Of Insanity – Eva Dahl_

_Authors Notes: Pre-Warning! Lost of Swearing this is Vaas's world. If you do not know who Vaas or Far Cry is you should quickly Youtube it so the story makes sense :) Lots of Violence this was an idea I had that I wanted to share. -Eva_

_1. When One Yields Violence Without Morality_

The wind blew into his face a heavy pressure against his whole body, he moved his arm slowly through the air to look at his hand his bright orange sleeve flapping vigorously "Sam!" yelled a voice faintly against the sound of the wind he turned to see his brother Adam pretending to swim just below him.

Sam managed to laugh against the pressure "Adam!" yelled a voice beside him his friend was posing as to be alike to Superman his fist pointed downward the other braced on his hip ridiculously "Check it out Super-Gabe" Adam laughed.

Gabriel dived downward descending faster than them, "He's insane" Adam teased "When do we pull Adam?" Sam yelled, Adam pointed downward to Gabriel who now at pull distance pulled his string and a large parachute blew out tugging him backward "Ready?" Adam showed a thumbs up diving downward. "Here we go" Sam muttered to himself positioning into a nose dive surroundings and destination were too blurry to make out all colours and heavy pressure against his face he saw Adam pull and followed suit pulling the string he waited for the parachute that didn't come out "Fuck!" he yelled as he began to struggle "Sam!" yelled Gabriel as Sam continued to fall screaming as loud as the wind would allow.

On the ground below…

The deafening blast hit meters away from him "Fuckin' sons of bitches" he muttered pulling himself up into the boot of the jeep using his arms to drag into the metal cage he managed to stand grabbing hold of the machine he reloaded and steadied the gun before pulling down on the trigger a hail of bullets firing out and the islanders fell simultaneously "Take that!".

"You were supposed to fucking watch him!" Buck looked up from his sniper "I was but then he fucked off behind me back you know what he's like!" Vaas kicked the chair until the machine gun caught his attention Vaas laughed "Crazy son of a bitch".

"Help!" Sam screamed looking down the ground was drawing closer his heart froze and he pulled at the parachute one last time finally the parachute blasted from his back tugging him harshly as he began to soar dangerously fast toward the ground.

"Dean!" Vaas yelled over the gunfire Dean turned pulling his handgun from his side arm pointing it directly at him "Vaas" he sighed in relief sliding out of the boot toward him "Come on we're bailing" Vaas grabbed his hand pulling him along "What why?" Dean protested.

Sam flinched away as the settlement below him blew up the force sending his parachute sideways "What the fuck!" he screamed.

"Start the truck!" Vaas ordered pulling Dean up into the back "Here they come" he warned pushing Dean behind him "There's too many!" Dean yelled as Vaas shot at them with his handgun "Got a fuckin' better idea?"

Dean pulled the tarp away from the weapons and he smiled wildly "Yeah I got an idea" he laughed positioning it on his shoulder aiming directly at the truck behind them. Vaas looked at him then looked at him again in disbelief "What the fuck Dean! You've got to be kidding!" Vaas looked at him incredulously the rocket shot out of the launcher and collided perfectly with the truck instantly flipping it "You fuckin' crazy you know that" Vaas laughed.

"Get us the fuck out of here" Vaas relaxed against the floor of the truck pulling Dean with him, Buck looked in the revision mirror "I thought you'd like ta stay take in the scenery" he laughed flooring the accelerator. Moments later Vaas sat up "Can you fuckin' hear something?" Sam screamed as the collision with the truck seemed inevitable "Bloody hell!" Buck yelled trying his best to stop the truck as there was a loud thud on the roof "What the hell was that?" Dean worried jumping out the back just in time to watch Sam fall from the roof onto the ground with a puff of dirt "Ugh" he sighed.

When Sam opened his eyes he could hear a mix of faint voices "W...What" Sam murrmured his vision cleared to look down the barrel of a sawn off shotgun "Who are you?" Vaas ordered pushing the gun against his head "I asked you a fucking question!" ...

To Be Continued...


End file.
